fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Maven 2: Back to Action
Maven 2: Back to Action or (Maven 2: BTA) is a near-future 3D Platformer sequel of Maven the Lynx for the Wii relase sometime in November 16, 2010. The main character, Maven, and his Cybird sidekick, Circuit returns for a jampacked adventure, as they have to stop a infamous warrior gang known as the Shadowhawks from getting their hands on a powerful stone that can reawake an ancient clan of sinsiter creatures known as the Argons. The tagline for the game is "The Lynx is Back!". Story After stopping Lord Gargan, Maven and Circuit decide to go on a much deserved vacation, but comes short when they cross path with a infamous gang of warriors known as the Shadowhawks. It's leader, Dalin and the others makes a mockery to Maven and they escape. As Maven tries to get recontrol of the situation, one of the Shadowhawks looses grip of a weird contraption that somehow sends Maven, Cicuit, and the Shadowhawks to the Nexus Isles. Seeing the Shadowhawks escaping, Maven and Circuit decides to investigate their arrival and the strange island, but discover more facts when they travel to the town of Onyx. It's townsfolk reveals to the duo information about the real reason why the Shadowhawks are here that this is the anicent homeworld of the Argons and the Shadowhawks's attempt to find the Lost Temple to revive the ancient clan. Seeing this as another adventure, Maven and Circuit begins their new quest not only to stop the Shadowhawks, but has to find the Nexus cystals that is the central ingridents to conjure them back. Gameplay The gameplay returns to the heavily, traditional platformer as Maven's goal again is to collect stars; each stars are different colors ranging to their amount (yellow=1, blue=5, green=2, red=10, purple=15, orange=20, white=25). The white stars are rare to find in the island homeworlds and the different levels. Getting 100 heals him and get him a new life; at the end of the game, the main amount to get a huge upgrade is about 50,000 stars. As well to collecting stars, Maven has to find the 100 Nexus crystals, which are spread everywhere and that is the second main goal Maven need to get. Nexus Crystals As stated previoulsy above, the 100 crystals are the main ingridents the Shadowhawks need to resurrect the acient clan, the Argons. Maven's second goal is to find these crystals before the Shadowhawks do. Like the Mod Stones the crystals are are spread everywhere this time on the Nexus Isles. To gain the crystals, Maven can find it throughout the homeworlds and the levels, recieved by the islanders by doing many tasks, winning mini-games, and defeating bosses. The Nexus Isles like, the Joto Islands, have about four homeworlds each having six or seven levels(semi-worlds). Nexus Isles The main realm that holds all the homeworlds and semi-worlds is the Nexus Isles. Becuase of a incident, Maven and Circuit are sent unintentionally with a gang of warriors, the Shadowhawks. Unlike the Johto Islands showing a lighter scheme, the Nexus Isles shows a darker appearance as well in some its homeworlds. The isles are the home of the anicent clan, The Argons, which the Shadowhawks are wanting to ressurect with the realm's minerals, the Nexus crystals. Homeworlds/Levels *Crimson Hallow - 1st homeworld **Onyx **Red Mountains **Shadow Hills **Cherry Rave **Midnight Alley **Pountis Duantas ***Boss level: Havok's Dungeon *Orange Valley - 2nd homeworld **Colussus **Golden Arms **NanoNapolis **Ocean Rear **Underground City **Bright Main **Topsy Tury ***Boss level: Cauldon's Cage *Green Peak - 3rd homeworld **Camelot **Round Ridge **Enchanted Cavern **Crest Haven **Lost Woods **Evening Lookout ***Boss level: Ilyria's Prison *Indigo Cliff- 4th homeworld **Desert Bound **Junction Cave **Halloween Cove **Vision Quest **Starlight Labatory **Fear Lear **Lost Temple ***Boss level: Argon Hall Characters *'Maven the Lynx': The protagonist of the game. *'Circuit the Cybird': He is Maven's trusty and loyal sidekick. He usually help Maven get out of sticky situations. He helps hsi best friend with anything. *'The Shadowhawks': The main villains of the game. **'Dalin the Hawk': He is the leader of the Shaowhawks. **'Guther the Falcon': The second-in-command of the Shadowhawks. **'Marisol the Vulture': A siren-like warrior of the Shadowhawks. *'Val the Eagle': A member of the Shadowhawks, who disprove of Dalin's actions; she befriends and gives ofter hints to Maven and Circuit. She kind of fallen in love with him and wants to get out. *'Argonheads': Minions serving the anicent Argons; they hunt throughout the levels in the four homeworlds threatening to get the Crystals before Maven does. There are three huge Argonheads, Havok, Culdon, and Illyria, that are the main bosses after each homeworld. The fourth homeworld is where the Ancient Argons once lived and the temple where the Argonheads worshiped and wait for their return. *'Zane the Cat': He is a friend of Maven and Circuit, that kind of challenegs Maven with tasks. He lives in Onyx and was the one who gave the duo the info about the Argons. *'The Argons': An ancient clan of creatures that once inhabited the entire Nexus Isles, but a catalysmitic event trapped them in a dimension 3,000 years ago. And now the Shadowhawks want to bring them back with the Nexus crystals. *'The Islanders': The folks that lives in the Nexus Isles. Maven and Circuit encounters them throughout their mission as they is set to meet, greet, and seek favors of them since most of them will hold a Nexus crystal unless he complete their tasks. Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Maven's main quest as he set to the Nexus Isles to collect the Nexus crystals and defeat the Shadowhawks from bringing the Argons back. Challenge Mode This mode is similar to a party game well Maven and his pals can play in several mini-games; some already in the mode, most of them when you played them in the adventure mode, and others that are unlockables. Each mini-game in this mode can be set to play as many up to six players. Online Mode Online mode is where Maven and his pals can play online in several games: horseplay, 4 vs. 4, race, bowling, and jungle soccer. Three more levels that are played in challenge mode is also played on here as well. Options This is the mode where you change the gampeplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Category:Original Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Maven Games Category:TalixArts Category:3D Games Category:Wii Games Category:2010